


Twist

by Shatterpath



Series: Adaptation [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cussing, Gen, Kara Gets To Mentor, lab rats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: It's starting to sink in that the boom has done even more than our intrepid heroes thought.





	

"Don't touch anything," Kara ordered, marveling at her sister chuckling along with Susan. Frankly, they both sounded a little high, but complied by tucking their hands into their armpits and grinning like idiots. With a hand on Alex's shoulder where the flesh sloped into her neck, Kara get her moving, reaching back to grab Susan's arm. 

"Guess it's our turn to get poked and prodded," Susan commented merrily and Alex's response would have been melodramatic had it not shook with mirth. 

"I suppose it was inevitable."

They were still giggling when Kara marched them into the med bay and the trio of personnel stared in astonishment. 

"I don't have an explanation yet, but don't get within arm's reach. Sit down, you lunatics."

Somewhat dramatically, Alex did as ordered, flopping onto one of the exam beds indicated. Her merriment vanished when the heavy-duty structure creaked and groaned alarmingly, metal shrieking in protest when her hands clamped down and stainless steel railings twisted like paper. 

"Oh shit," Susan breathed out softly, echoing Alex's wide-eyed alarm. Instantly, Kara set her hand on her sister's clavicle, feeling how rigidly she was holding herself and gave Susan a tug to come closer. With all the clues adding up, she was unsurprised that a normal tug might have been against a mountainside and she ramped up her powers until she was near full strength before Susan shifted.

"Guys, breathe. Nice and even, in and out."

Metal creaked again as Alex slowly pulled her hands up to stare at them, hovering there above her. "How…?"

"It had to have been that flash to have only affected you two. I know this is insane, believe me, no one gets it better than I do, but you're not alone. And it spared your lives, for which I personally always be grateful for."

Kara's soft, heartfelt statement chased back the shock, Alex blinking and Susan's rigid stance easing.

"So, fact one, both of you seem to be invulnerable to industrial-grade damage as your clothing can attest to. Fact two, you're right up there with me in strength. Susan, I was using nearly full power there to pull you. Hopefully, no eye lasers, though the x-ray vision is disconcerting rather than dangerous, so there's that. You'll get a sensory warning though, or at least I do."

"If things start looking weird, I promise to roll my eyes to the ceiling," Susan said, her attempt at humor belied by the tremble of stress in her voice.

"Good call. Fact three, the bed creaked before you grabbed it, Alex. Susan, may I try something?"

"Of course."

Conveniently, the agent was still standing cross-armed and Kara hooked her hands beneath her elbows and lifted. It took a moment before she lifted slightly and Kara nodded.

"Ooof. That took more effort than it normally would." A hard look with x-ray vision backed up some theories swirling around Kara's busy mind. "You're denser now. Significantly so, I can see it; bones and flesh both. We'll have to get some proper scans done and get you on a scale for more information."

The older women looked completely unnerved and Kara knew she had to be the strong one for the moment. She remembered to vividly the shocking changes this planet had wreaked on her, and like Kal-El before her, she would help those in similar circumstances. So she tossed an arm around Susan's shoulders and offered a hand to her sister, swallowing a wince at the crushing strength of her newly-enhanced grip.

"So how does it feel to be part of the cape club?"


End file.
